A Tale of Two Princesses
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: AU. Miracle and LP are princesses of the jungle and of the city. After a group tour through the jungle and meeting the ancient princess of the Jungle Lore, the two princesses learn about each other's cultures and switch places after LP tours with her family and the jungle kingdom wishes to have LP to teach her how to become more independent.
The jungle was quite humid and warm, a waterfall heard in the distance. A young woman stood, though hidden, in a tree. Her blonde hair was tied back in a single braid, her face bearing pretty markings, and a single circlet around her head.

She had a stomach showing top and an animal skin skirt, her feet bare except the bracelet around her ankle. She was carrying a rather deadly looking spear, a bow and quiver strapped to her back. Her emerald eyes were narrowed as she watched a procession being guided through the jungle, heading in the direction of her palace.

"You see, Your Majesties, group, the jungle is magnificent, but slightly dangerous place... People even say there is a civilization living out here that have been around for centuries," the guide said. He then chuckled. "There has even said to be a princess born every generation who leads her peoples' hunting group... Of course, in all my years, I have never seen any sign of this civilization." he says.

"Hmm..." an adult figure who was an adult man hummed, wondering of that. "Let's just hope they have good taste."

The young girl with him looked very curious, but she kept looking around, seeming to let her mind wander. The guide chuckled and continued to lead them. He however had to stop, looking shocked.

The young woman ran through the trees and jumped down in front of the group. She was in a defensive crouch and her spear was pointed towards the guide. She managed to speak in only slightly broken English as she could understand it mostly. "Vhat is group doing here?" She barked, trying and kind of succeeding to sound tough.

The father and daughter clutched each other from the spear.

"Daddy, it speaks!" the daughter told her father.

"Daddy heard..." the father looked shocked and worried.

"W-We're just t-touring the jungle." the guide stutters.

Miracle glared over the group. "Vhy you 'touring' here? Female speak only!" She then barked.

"Daddy, are we going to die?" the daughter looked rather worried.

"I don't know, honey..." the father frowned.

A young boy came between the father and daughter who looked a lot like the father, but had bushy dark golden hair walked over and chuckled. "Cool, she's a feral!"

The guide tried to shush the men. He recognized her from the drawing of the ancient princess of the Jungle Lore.

"Back!" Miracle hisses, jabbing her spear in the boy's direction.

The boy chuckled until the daughter grabbed his collar and pulled him right back. "Aww..." he then pouted, glaring up at the daughter who was older than him.

The guide stared at Miracle in awe.

"Girl speak... Now!" Miracle glared. "Vhy is group 'touring' here?" She repeated. She then scoffed. "Never mind... You vill be taken to king and vill be judged there." she then decides.

"King?" the father, daughter, and young boy asked.

Miracle glanced at them. "My father." she says, then started to lead them to her kingdom.

"Daddy, I thought-" the daughter spoke up.

The father put his hand up, then walked ahead, gesturing for the daughter and boy to follow him, showing the boy was kin to them.

* * *

After a while, they reached an ancient city built to both blend and stand out in the jungle scenery. The waterfall was visible, not too far away as well. The guide was in so much awe, and was so emotional with finally having his dream realized, he started to cry. Miracle glanced at him, but led the way still. She nodded to the jungle people who bowed to her.

"Fascinating..." the father said as he walked with the two younger ones with him.

"Think they got a pool?" the daughter mumbled.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the palace, set so the waterfall was right by it, but not in a dangerous way.

Miracle led them in, going a little further ahead she they reached the thrones. She knelt in front of her father and mother on one knee and held one of their hands each. This was always the official greeting. "Mother, Father... I bring trespassers for trial and judgement." she informed quietly.

The king was a man with long blonde hair, and pale. His face seemed bored, but slightly harsh at the sight of the group. The queen was a woman with slightly frizzy red hair, her face seemed pale as well. She looked very firm and serious. The boy and girl held each other while the father stood his ground.

The King let his daughter stand up and stood up himself, moving towards the group. "Which one of you is the leader?" He asked, his voice almost like a drawl.

Miracle went and went to grab Frank to bring him forward, as his stature seemed the most 'kingly' of the group.

The father yelped slightly, then blinked. "Um, that would be me..."

"State your name..." the Queen demanded.

"Frank." the father said, trying to sound brave and mature.

The jungle king, who was called Riff Raff, came up closer to Frank. His posture regal but also slightly wary. Women there were slightly more important, so his daughter so close to the group put him slightly on edge. "Why did you come near our village while in the jungle?" He asked.

Miracle glanced at Frank.

"Um, well," Frank chuckled gently, then put his arms around the daughter and boy. "Just wanted to show the kids around for the day... They seemed so bored at home... You know how it is... One father to another..." he then added, trying to sound cool, but just came off as embarrassing and not very aware of his surroundings. "Why, maybe your daughter could braid mine's hair, or they could babysit little Sunspot here?"

Riff Raff looked Frank up and down. "Do not speak so familiarly," he stated, then turned slightly to look at his wife. "Do you wish to hear more?" He asks her, both respectfully and lovingly.

Miracle growled as Frank moved the two closer. To her it seemed they were ganging up on her father. She pointed the spear at Frank. Frank backed up nervously from the spear, fearing for his life being on the line now.

"Hm..." the Queen hummed, there was so much likeness in her with Miracle in her firm face. "I vould like to know if his intentions are being under attack, if they are, unleash the bodyguards."

Riff Raff nodded. "Answer, do you intend any harm on us?" He asks firmly.

Miracle lowered the spear a little once he backed up a little.

"No, sir," Frank replied calmly and bravely. "Just visiting."

The daughter and son looked to Miracle curiously and to the King and Queen.

"Right..." Riff drawled.

Miracle lowered her spear. "Girl, come here." she says to the princess.

"Who?" the daughter asked. "Me?"

"Go for it, dear." Frank whispered, then slightly touched her forward, going to her brother.

Riff looked over all the males, sizing them up.

Miracle pulled the girl over to her mother. "Mother, I may keep and train her to be hunter?" She asked her mother. While she wasn't a fan of the males, the girl actually piqued her interest and so, she wanted to make her a part of the hunting group.

Frank stood back with his son.

"Dad, is she gonna get eaten?" the boy asked.

"I don't think so, Sonny." Frank replied gently.

The princess's eyes widened and turned to Miracle.

"A hunter?" the Queen asked, gently for her daughter.

Riff glared at Frank and his son.

Miracle nodded. "Regal air of princess, but she not strong... Yet," she says, looking at the girl. "I train her to be strong like me." she then smiled.

Frank and Sonny looked back, very nervously. The princess looked at herself, then looked curiously back up.

"Kind of you..." Queen Magenta smiled at her daughter's interest in charity work. "Very well."

"I can't leave without her..." Frank said. "She has a life at home... A family... Little siblings who need guidance..."

"You will, all of your group, except the girl, must leave." Riff says.

Miracle whirled around to glare at Frank. How dare he, a male, try to oppose her in her own kingdom. She wasn't going to keep the girl forever, she just wanted long enough to train the girl as to her training the princess to be strong was her kind gift to Frank's kingdom.

Frank sighed, he figured if he fought or rebelled, he would be in a heap of trouble. "Very well."

"You can keep her." Sonny stuck his tongue out.

"Sonny..." Frank whispered sharply.

Riff went back to his throne.

Miracle smiled at LP then went to grace Sonny with a kind word as he hadn't tried to oppose her. "Vun day, you be velcome back," she said. She then went firmer again. "Only visit, not live." she then warned.

The princess, LP, shrugged and stood around, but looked slightly disgusted at the idea of living in the jungle with no hot water or indoor plumbing. Sonny hid behind his father from Miracle's intimidation. Riff looked over LP but was tense in case the males dare touch his daughter.

Miracle raised an eyebrow, then was slightly disgusted by his weakness. "Maybe not... If be male must be strong, like my father be." she says, smiling towards her father.

Magenta took a look to LP, seeing how puny she was compared to her own daughter.

"Speak English!" Sonny whined.

"Sonny, that's enough." Frank scolded.

Miracle glared at Sonny. She grasped the handle of her spear tightly. Sonny shrieked and hid behind his father.

"I'm sorry, he's not usually this bad." Frank told the others.

"Wanna bet?" LP smirked.

"See, girl is stronger than you." Miracle said.

Miracle's 'bodyguards' let out calls of both warning and defense, pointing their spears towards the group. Magenta seemed to enjoy seeing Frank suffer as he looked very overwhelmed by all of this while trying to protect his son all at once.

"Yikes!" LP stepped back, only slightly.

Riff made sure LP was by him and Magenta, so his daughter's current obsession wouldn't be hurt. Miracle glanced at her bodyguards. The bodyguards concentrated on the group. They had to protect their princess. Magenta looked down to LP, then back at the guards. Frank and Sonny were very scared now.

"I'm sorry, but I have a baby at home..." Frank warned.

Riff watched carefully. Miracle huffed and turned her back to the king and prince.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior..." Frank said. "I'm sure Sonny is too... Just take good care of her, okay?"

Riff just watched.

Miracle nodded "Ve vill." she promised. She turned to face Frank.

Frank nodded back.

"She better not give me any troubles..." Magenta murmured about LP as she looked around.

Miracle glanced happily at her mother.

LP looked around as the birds were quietly chirping. "Ugh... My hair's gonna get frizzy..." she whined.

Riff raised an eyebrow.

"By time done, you no care about hair." Miracle smiled.

"How could I not?" LP pouted.

Riff's eye twitched. Miracle blinked.

"Vanity isn't everything..." Magenta told LP.

LP looked over to her.

"There is more than just looking your best all the time or thinking of yourself in looks..." Magenta continued.

"But how will boys eat out of the palms of my hands?" LP asked with a small smirk. "I'm desirable."

Riff and Miracle looked at Frank together. She may be one of the more important gender in their culture but they'd never raise a girl to be vain.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know where she gets it from."

Riff shook his head. Miracle was distracted by the planning she was doing to teach LP.

"Can we go now, Dad?" Sonny asked, whining. "I'm starving..."

"Erm... Are we free to go then?" Frank asked Riff Raff and Magenta.

"You may as vell..." Magenta replied. "Ve'll take it from here."

Riff nodded. Miracle was about to go up to LP. She turned though and offered their version of respect though knowing they were also royalty.

"So we're leaving without her?" Sonny asked.'

"Come on, Sonny, let's go see if supper's ready." Frank said once they had permission to leave.

Riff watched. The bodyguards relaxed then.

"May Goddess watch over you, should she vish." Miracle said.

Frank and Sonny then took their leave once they were free to go. LP watched her father and little brother leave, then let out a small sigh.

* * *

Riff looked at LP.

Miracle stood up and then went over to LP. "First, must get good clothes for you." she smiled.

Frank stopped on his way while Sonny walked, thinking about giving his daughter into these 'savages', he looked back as she was about to leave with the jungle girl.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" LP looked down at her own clothes. It was a cute top with a small jacket, Capri pants, and slip-on shoes, she looked more like she was getting ready for shopping than to visit the jungle.

"Not able to hide in." Miracle stated, pointing gently with her finger to the clothes.

"Hm..." LP pouted slightly. "I love this jacket..."

"If vant it safe, I take it to you family." Miracle suggested, smiling. She was trying to be respectful, but also trying to start off the preparation.

LP pouted, she then slipped out of her jacket. "It's from an old family friend..." she said, gently handing it to Miracle.

Miracle nodded and handled it with a lot of care. She then ran after the group.


End file.
